Amistad en medio de la oscuridad
by NealOUAT
Summary: La historia de Baelfire y Tink en Neverland.
1. Chapter 1

TINK Y BAE EN NEVERLAND

FIC TINKERFIRE

**Natalia**

CAPÍTULO 1

No quería ser un "niño perdido". No soy como ellos. Creo que por eso Pan me trata con más rudeza. Siempre ha triunfado con los demás niños a los que les ha mostrado la vida que les ofrece como si les estuviera haciendo un favor. Y lo peor es que se aprovecha de las rabietas que los niños puedan tener con sus padres para que acepten. Si ellos supieran lo que se pierden. Sólo de imaginar a esos padres llorando y desesperados por encontrar a su hijo hace que se me parta el corazón. Aunque tiene gracia que diga eso teniendo en cuenta que yo tampoco lo he conocido durante mucho tiempo. Si he tenido el amor de mi padre…pero no de mi madre.

A veces me he preguntado ¿qué se siente al tener el amor de una madre? Debe de ser una sensación tan cálida y reconfortante que llega hasta lo más hondo del espíritu. Pero no quiero pensar mucho en ello porque hace bastante daño. Y más aún teniendo en cuenta que mi madre me cambió por la persona que me ha entregado a Pan. Todos me han abandonado. ¿Por qué? Mi único delito ha sido nacer pero eso no es algo que haya pedido.

El grupo está organizando una de sus fiestas y yo consigo escaparme. Pan me sabe atrapado así que le da igual. Se ha conformado con el hecho de saberme atrapado ahí. Yo diría que hasta disfruta con ello. Camino por la isla intentando familiarizarme con el que será por desgracia mi nuevo hogar. Todo es tan oscuro, tan misterioso, tan mágico que asusta. Y lo último no es precisamente una virtud para mí.

Tengo que llevar cuidado encima al caminar. Hay plantas que desprenden unos polvos con los que caes dormido y puedes acabar malherido aunque hay otra en especial que es aún peor. La llaman "sombra de sueños" y su veneno es mortal. Lo único bueno de este lugar es que al menos un veneno con este poder no está circulando entre mundos. En las manos equivocadas podría hacer mucho daño.

Pensar en ello irremediablemente hace que piense en mi padre. ¿Cómo ha podido cambiar tanto? Recuerdo que antes tenía el sueño de hacer el bien a todos. Sonrío tierno al recordarlo y una lágrima cae por mi mejilla. Durante todo el tiempo que he estado en este lugar he llegado a pensar que a lo mejor le presioné o que a lo mejor hice algo en algún momento que le apartó de mí. Es la única razón que explica que no confiara en mí para ir a ese mundo sin magia y volver a empezar.

De pronto noto como unas ramas se aferran a mis muñecas y me acorralan junto al tronco de un árbol. El golpe en la espalda ha resultado sonoro y bastante doloroso. Las ramas rodean mi cuerpo impidiéndome cualquier movimiento ¿qué rayos es esto? Intento moverme de alguna manera, levantar los brazos aunque sea, pero nada…Apenas puedo respirar.

No te liberarás así chico. –comenta una voz delante de mí-

¿Quién eres? –pregunto tras mirar hacia donde provenía la voz. Era una mujer rubia con unas ropas extrañas y de un tono bastante oscuro.

Me llamo Tinkerbell y eso que te está oprimiendo es el "árbol de pensar". Ataca el arrepentimiento interior. Así que lo que te está oprimiendo eres tú mismo. –comenta-

¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? –comento algo inquieto-

La única manera de superar algo es aceptarlo y sacarlo a la luz. Decirlo en voz alta. –contesta ella sin moverse-

Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo.

Me arrepiento de…no haber ayudado a mi padre de la manera que necesitaba. –comento triste y las ramas empiezan a aflojarse. Finalmente puedo liberarme y me alejo del tronco.- Gracias.

De nada…-sonríe leve- ¿cómo te llamas chico?

Baelfire…me llamo Baelfire. –contesto mirando agradecido a aquella mujer-


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Bienvenido a Nunca Jamás. –comenta intentando sonar alegre aunque no lo conseguía.

Gracias…supongo…-digo con cierto malestar en el pecho. Aquel árbol apretaba mucho.-

¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí? –comenta ella con curiosidad-

1 mes y quince días aproximadamente. –contesto triste. Me esforcé en mantener la noción del tiempo. De algún modo me ayudaba a mantener la esperanza. Cada día que me despertaba en aquel mundo pensaba que ese era el día en que encontraría la forma de salir de allí.

Por tu cara deduzco que no fue por voluntad propia. –comenta ella tras ver mi expresión. Niego con la cabeza.

Vine en lugar de otro niño. No quería que la magia destruyera esa familia. –contesto- Yo ya lo perdí todo así que…No tenía nada que perder.

Ella se acerca a mí y frota mi brazo tierna y comprensiva.

Eres el primer chico que conozco que no se une a las fiestas de Pan. –dice intentando cambiar de tema.

No soporto ese sitio. No soporto ver la forma en la que los tiene engañados. –contesto con rabia ante la situación.-

Así es Pan…-suspira triste- alguien que consigue lo que quiere cuando quiere.

¿Y tú? –pregunto con curiosidad- ¿Cómo acabaste aquí?

Es…una larga y complicada historia...Pero primero salgamos de aquí ¿quieres? O si no el árbol acabará por atraparnos a los dos. –comento medio en serio medio en broma. Asiento mirando el árbol algo temeroso y te sigo.

Caminamos unos minutos entre árboles frondosos hasta llegar a un pequeño claro donde había una casa de madera en un árbol.

¿Aquí vives? –pregunto sin pensar. Era una pregunta bastante obvia.

Aquí es donde sobrevivo más bien…-comenta ella con resignación- En Neverland sólo viven bien los adeptos de Pan.

Tú tampoco le soportas por lo que veo. –comento feliz interiormente por haber encontrado a alguien con quien hablar.-

Pan es una de esas personas contra las que antaño…luché junto a mis hermanas. –contesta ella con tristeza-

¿Hermanas? No entiendo…¿por qué han dejado que acabes aquí? –pregunto con curiosidad-

Supongo que no les ha quedado más remedio. Las hadas vivimos bajo las órdenes de Azul. Es más importante que cualquier cosa.

¿Incluso de los sentimientos? –comento sorprendido. De pronto el mundo de las hadas me resultaba algo cruel. Ella baja la mirada triste y suspira.-

Anda ven…ya no estarás solo en esta isla. –contesta ella intentando cambiar de tema y asiento con timidez. No quería fastidiarlo todo por mi necesidad de hablar. Subo las escaleras tras de ti y nos sentamos en el suelo de la casa árbol.- No es mucho pero al menos tenemos algo de intimidad. Aunque ese concepto aquí sea relativo. Pan se entera de todo.

No quiero que tengas ningún problema con él por estar aquí. –digo preocupado-

No te preocupes. No tengo magia así que le da igual lo que haga. Es lo que tiene ser el más poderoso de aquí. Uno tiene pocas preocupaciones.

Maldita magia…-suspiro triste- Ha destrozado mi familia y ahora mi vida dejándome atrapado aquí. –me siento en el suelo abatido-

Hay cosas más fuertes que la magia Baelfire aunque ahora no lo sepas. Nunca subestimes la fuerza del corazón. Una firme voluntad junto con amor puede con cualquier magia oscura. –contesta intentando animarme-

Resulta incomprensible que estés aquí. El hada azul no puede tener nada en contra de alguien que piense así.

Ella sonríe leve y baja la mirada tímida.

El hada tiene una opinión sobre la magia oscura un tanto especial. No puede haber diferencias con respecto a eso entre nosotras porque entonces todo se hundiría.

Tienes un buen corazón Tink. Seguro que algún día podrás volver con ellas.

Ojalá Baelfire…ojalá…Es lo que más deseo…-suspira triste-

Puedes llamarme Bae. Así es como me llaman mis amigos. –sonrío tierno para reconfortarla-


End file.
